game_of_thrones_legacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lyna Tyrell
Lyna Tyrell Full Name: Lyna Tyrell IMVU Username House/Clan: House Tyrell House Words: Growing Strong Ruling House: Tyrell Title(s): The Gentle Rose Lady, Milady Age: sixteen Date of Birth: 20/12/384 AL Place of Birth: Highgarden Gender: Female Orientation: Heterosexual Occupation: A Lady of Highgarden Religion: Faith of the Seven Status: Alive General Appearance: Lyna's features are pleasant but forgettable; thick, dusty brown hair hangs in loose, waved and gentle curls that dance down her back and cling to her waist. She often has loose plaits running through her hair, decorated with little coloured gems and beads that had been gifted to her from Dorne by one of her fathers men. Lyna also likes to adorn her hair with flowers from the gardens, or little fabric ones she sews and embroiders herself in her free time. Once, when Lyna was past her eight nameday, her nanny had said she possessed a weathered, haunted look in her eyes "cause you could read that girl’s soul in big brown eyes that large and sweet." Yet when she is frustrated or grown angry, her brows knit together over her thick, black eyelashes to create a storm cloud. She is quite tall, standing at 5'6, yet stands straight and confident, giving her the illusion of being perhaps an inch or two taller than she is. Due to frequent horse riding, her legs (that jut out in knobby knees under her skirts), arms (that are dotted with moles and little dustings of freckles) and her body are lean and thick, having a shapely yet womanly curve to her body. Her lips are full and full sweet songs and stories that pull over two crooked teeth which gives a child-like endearing quality to her smile. Hair Colour Dusty brown Eye Colour: G''olden brown, once described like honey.'' Skin Tone: Pale, but sun-kissed in warm weather. Height: 5'6 Weight: 150lbs Build: Curvy with lean arms Scars: Several scars on her knees and legs from falling as a child. A notable burn scar on her arm from being pushed into a fire hearth at age five by her cousin from Brightwater Tattoos: N/A Piercings: Once, in each earlobe. She has a favourite pair of emerald earrings which her grandmother gave her on her thirteenth name day, which she wears often. Other Distinguishing Marks: Three brown moles on her neck which are coincidentally in allignment with each-other, not unlike a star constellation. Lineage: Willas Tyrell - Great grandfather Father: Lord Tyrell Mother: Lady Tyrell Brothers: Sisters: Sons: N/A Daughters: N/A Other: N/A Allies: N/A Enemies: N/A Overall Personality: A sweet and timid girl, Lyna is often found rambling through the gardens of Highgarden and chatting to the flora and fauna. She rarely raises her voice, but when she does she creates a storm, as she is quite passionate about what she believes in. Lyna peaks in polite, gentle tones that are said to ease the most troubled of thoughts. Often, Lyna can come off as rude as she is often so lost in her own thoughts and her hearing goes astray into a little world of her own. She is dutiful and diligent, logical and imaginative. Likes/Obssessions: Music, reading, cherry wine, walks, animals, flora. Dislikes/Pet Peeves: Hunting, violence, tight dresses, when someone speaks over her, ignorance Fears/Phobias: Lyna has a fear of growing old and death. and centipedes. Hobbies/Interests: Making bouquets, painting, singing, going on walks and tending to animals (i.e, the horses, dogs, cats) Physical Skills: Adept at archery- She enjoys the sunny, summer afternoons shooting targets. Painting- she often spends hours pouring over her still lives of fruit and vegetables. Sewing and embroidery- she enjoys sewing, yet painting is ore of a priority to her. Horseriding- She enjoys riding her horse, Agnes. Intellectual Skills: Lyna had always been good at her studies and readings, and is a great story-teller and singer. Weapons: N/A Clothing Style: Long, ornate dresses. Often revealing yet modest. Armour: N/A Background RP Logs Theme Song Hozier- Cherry Wine; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pWWX0aUW_HY